


What Hogwarts Can't Teach You

by x_thisismybeautifulshow_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Girls Kissing, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Puberty, Sexual Experimentation, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x/pseuds/x_thisismybeautifulshow_x
Summary: Several young women at Hogwarts experience puberty, menstruation, masturbation, sex, and everything else that reminds them that they might be magical but that doesn't make them less human.Each chapter is a slice of life for one of our heroines (or antiheroines, as the case may be.)Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am in the middle of my monthly hell, I decided to make my characters suffer with me. Im just such a bitch.  
> Whatever.  
> Ive had this idea for a while as a throwback to my first fandom, Harry Potter.  
> Obviously in the books we don't see everything. So I wondered what all the usual adolescent crap looks like at Hogwarts. Here's what I did.  
> Enjoy the thing.

Hermione

She knew what was coming, exactly what was happening. That didn't make it suck any less.   
Feeling the angry rumbling in the pit of her abdomen, Hermione Granger asked McGonagall to be excused to the hospital wing. McGonagall normally wasn't in the mood to deal with interruptions and would not allow anyone to leave, but since Hermione was an excellent student she decided to allow an exception.  
On the way to the hospital wing, Hermione stopped by the girls loo.  
"Oh bloody hell."  
Yep, it was exactly what she thought. Having been prepared by her mother and the books she read, she was not under the impression that the small blot of red was anything other than her first period. Unfortunately, she did not have anything to take care of herself, having left all those items in her school trunk, probably buried under some books and who knows what else.   
So with that in mind, she made her way to the hospital wing to ask Madame Pomfrey for some help.

Later that day

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione so they could all walk to Hagrid's for a bit to visit. Harry, while having tact but still being curious, asked Hermione if everything was okay. Hermione just shrugged.  
"Sure. I just got my period. Nothing major."  
Harry's face turned bright red. He was sorry he asked.  
Ron, on the other hand, felt a stirring inside himself about his friend. He knew she was a girl, but this meant...oh shit! She was a GIRL!   
Shyly, he asked her if he could walk beside her. She smiled and nodded.


	2. Ginny's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gets her period.  
> This one was easier to write. I write Ginny better than Hermione because I feel her voice better.  
> So, sorry the Hermione was short but I had more to say here.

Ginny Weasley had been unusually snappy lately. Normally she was easygoing, but she had been feeling pretty crazy and she couldn't figure out why.  
Over the school holidays between first and second year, she had grown at least an inch and started wearing a bra. This resulted in endless delight from the twins who enjoyed flicking her bra strap relentlessly.  
Her best friend Hermione was pretty sure she knew what was up with Ginny, but as she liked her head attached to her shoulders and the bat bogey hex was not something she planned to experience the wrong end of, she wasn't going to push the issue. Besides, she could be wrong. Though Hermione never bet on being wrong.

So it was not to Hermione's surprise when a shell shocked Ginny came out of the girls loo one morning between lessons and seemed on the verge of tears.  
"What's wrong, Gin?"  
"I-I'm bleeding to death! There's blood all over the place! Call Madame Pomfrey, I'm dying!"  
Hermione mentally cursed Mrs Weasley for not preparing her daughter for this eventuality.  
"Gin, look at me. You know what a period is, right? You aren't dying. You're having your first period. I wish your mum had mentioned this to you."  
At least knowing she wasn't hemorrhaging, Ginny stopped sobbing and let Hermione grab her beaded bag. She pulled out a small wrapped package. "This is a pad. It's gross but it will help absorb what's going on here. I have more in my trunk but let's go see Madame Pomfrey. She can get you stocked up."

Together the friends walked out of the loo and toward the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I am planning to FINALLY add to this work. I have been super busy with life and work. I have not ignored my readers, I swear. Next chapter will be something different, delving into Lily Potter's past and her relationship with, you guess it, Severus Snape. Lily's first time was with Sev. Explains a lot about James and the tension between the two.


End file.
